This invention relates to the common wood splitting wedge that is used to split logs for firewood with a hammer.
Wedges and wood splitting devices have been known for years, but the construction of a three-way log splitter having the ability to split a log in three equal pieces is NEW and NOVEL.
The construction of a three-way log splitter having a bottom hexagon shaped wedge positioned centrally under a log and having another similar wedge positioned centrally above a log in order to utilize a hammer's force to split a log simultaneously from both ends is also NEW and NOVEL.